


Berühren

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel klingelt bei Boerne, weil er sich Sorgen um ihn macht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ein bisschen blöd kam Thiel sich schon vor, als er bei Boerne klingelte, weil das doch eigentlich übertrieben war, oder? Aber na ja, er machte sich halt irgendwie Sorgen.  
War ihm vorhin im Leichenbunker nicht entgangen, dass Boerne deutlich schweigsamer als normalerweise und etwas blass um die Nase herum gewesen war. Sicher musste das nichts Schlimmes zu bedeuten haben, wobei ein eher ruhiger Boerne schon _sehr_ ungewöhnlich war, schadete ja nicht, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Boerne öffnete und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Haben Sie noch eine Frage zu dem Bericht, ist Ihnen irgendwas darin nicht klar?

„Nee, wollte nur mal ganz kurz fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist bei Ihnen.“

„Sie ... möchten sich nach meinem Wohlergehen erkundigen?“ Boernes Augen waren größer geworden.

„Ja.“

„Oh, wie komme ich denn zu _dieser_ großen Ehre?“

„Na ja, es wirkte vorhin so, als ginge es Ihnen nicht so gut.“

„ _Das_ ist Ihnen aufgefallen?“

Oh, also ging es Boerne offensichtlich tatsächlich nicht gut. „Ja ... was ist denn los?“

„Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Moment rein kommen?“

Er folgte Boerne ins Wohnzimmer, sie setzten sich.

„Cephalgie.“

„Hä?“

„Kopfschmerzen, Herr Thiel.“

„Ach so.“ Uff, das Wort, das Boerne eben zuerst genannt hatte, hatte sich irgendwie bedrohlich angehört. „Das tut mir leid.“

„Sie suchen mich glücklicherweise nicht oft heim, etwa zwei- oder dreimal im Jahr. Ich hatte in der vergangenen Nacht einen unruhigen Schlaf, der wird in diesem Fall wohl dafür verantwortlich sein.“

„Haben Sie schon 'ne Tablette oder so genommen?“

„Nein, nur wenn es wesentlich schlimmer werden sollte. Ich gönne mir einfach ein wenig Ruhe und massiere von Zeit zu Zeit meine Schläfen, das tut mir gut.“

„Okay ...“ Na, wenn Boerne Ruhe brauchte, sollte er jetzt wohl lieber gleich wieder gehen. „Kann ich vielleicht irgendwas für Sie tun, bevor ich gehe?“

„Danke der Nachfrage, das ist äußerst nett von Ihnen, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass _Sie_ Lust haben, meine Schläfen zu massieren.“

„Doch, klar, kann ich machen“, sagte er sofort.

„Wirklich?“ Wieder etwas größere Augen.

„Klar, warum denn nicht?“

„In Ordnung, aber wenn es Ihnen zu anstrengend wird, werden Sie sofort aufhören.“

„Okay.“ Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Soo schrecklich anstrengend würde er das mit dem Massieren schon nicht finden. Er rutschte näher zu Boerne rüber, und streckte die Hände nach seinem Kopf aus. Vorsichtig bewegte er kreisend seine Fingerspitzen.  


Boerne gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich.

„Zu fest?“

„Nein, genau richtig.“ Boerne schloss die Augen.

„Okay, gut.“ In seiner Kehle kratzte es plötzlich so komisch. Es war verdammt ungewohnt, Boerne so nah zu sein und ihn zu berühren.  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Dass er Herzrasen bekam. Dass er innerlich brannte. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Während seine Finger fleißig massierten, warf er Boerne verknallte Blicke zu, konnte der ja gerade nicht sehen. Boerne hatte schöne Wimpern, war ihm vorher noch gar nicht so richtig aufgefallen.

„Das tut so gut“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Das freut mich sehr“, flüsterte er zurück.

Boerne öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

Verlegen lächelte er, irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt.

„Bitte hören Sie auf, wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, Thiel.“

„Ich halte noch einen Moment durch“, versicherte er und massierte weiter, bis es in seinen Armen allmählich etwas zog. „Kleine Pause.“

„Vielen Dank, Herr Thiel, das hat wirklich unglaublich gut getan.“

„Gleich mach' ich weiter.“

„Nein, das brauchen Sie nicht.“

„Aber mach' ich gerne.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte das nicht.“

„Ich brauch echt nur 'ne kurze Pause.“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie weitermachen.“

Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. „Hab' ich was ... falsch gemacht?“

„Nein! Nein, natürlich haben Sie nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Aber warum wollen Sie dann nicht, dass ich weiter mache?“

„Ich bin furchtbar müde, Thiel, ich leg mich lieber bald hin.“

„Ach so, alles klar, sagen Sie das doch gleich.“

„Ich ...“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin so entsetzlich müde.“

„Das sagten Sie bereits.“ Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Boerne eigentlich was anderes sagen wollte, aber er wollte nicht nachhaken und vielleicht täuschte er sich ja auch. „Kann Sie ja morgen wieder massieren, falls Sie dann immer noch Kopfschmerzen haben.“

„Lieber nicht, Thiel.“

„Also hab' ich doch was falsch gemacht!“

„Nein, haben Sie nicht! 

„Mann, Boerne!“ Langsam wurde er wütend. „Bin ich doch etwas zu grob gewesen?“

„Nein!“

„Aber irgendwas hat Sie doch gestört, oder warum wollen Sie nicht, dass ich Sie nochmal massiere?“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich akzeptier' ja, dass Sie das nicht wollen, ich wunder mich halt nur etwas.“

„Möchten Sie die Wahrheit wissen?“ Boerne rückte ein Stück weg.

„Verdammt, ja!“ Was war denn nur auf einmal mit Boerne los?

„Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, Herr Thiel, was Sie getan haben, hat sich gut angefühlt.“

„Aber ...?“

„Aber es hat sich ... _zu_ gut angefühlt.“

„Zu gut?“

„Ja.“

Hä? Zu gut? Warum _zu_ gut? Er stand auf dem Schlauch. Was bitte meinte Boerne damit?

„Es ist sicher besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen.“ Als Boerne rote Wangen bekam, ging Thiel plötzlich ein Licht auf, glaubte (und hoffte) er jedenfalls.

„Boerne ...“ Ganz langsam rutschte er näher und verkleinerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder. „Es hat sich _zu_ gut angefühlt, als ich Sie massierte habe?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne weichte teilweise seinem Blick aus. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Das muss Ihnen nicht leid tun!“

„Aber ...“

„Es muss Ihnen echt nicht leid tun, keine Sorge.“ Er räusperte sich. Einmal. Zweimal. „Für mich hat es sich übrigens auch _zu_ gut angefühlt.“

„Für _Sie_ auch?“

„Ja.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„Wirklich, Thiel?“

„Ja, Boerne, wirklich.“ Er streckte den rechten Arm aus und guckte Boerne fragend an.

Der nickte.

„Tut dein Kopf noch sehr weh?“

„Nein, nur noch ein bisschen.“ Boerne schmiegte sich gegen seine Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und jetzt ist die Woche fast schon wieder vorbei. Ich wünsche euch ein wundervolles Wochenende.


	2. Am nächsten Morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt noch ein winziger Epilog. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende. Bis bald.

„Boerne?“ Langsam streckte Thiel seine Hand aus.

„Ja?“

„Tut dein Kopf immer noch weh?“

„Nein.“

„Zum Glück.“ Während sie sich anlächelten, beugte er sich vor.


End file.
